New Moon, New Promises
by AlxManami
Summary: Inuyasha x OOC oneshot


It was once again the night of the full moon… Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Nekomata all sat by their little campfire.

Inuyasha, a half demon, turned into a mortal on every new moon, so tonight he was useless when it came to battle. About 50 years ago, he fell in love with a priestess named Kikyo, and was almost about to be turned into a human forever and live with her.. Until the devious Naraku disguised himself as one another to make it seem Kikyo and Inuyasha betrayed one another, and was also the cause of Kikyo's death and Inuyasha's sorrow.

Kagome, a human reincarnation of Kikyo. She was much like Kikyo, only that she was from the future times and wore different clothing. She travels back and forth from her own time back to the feudal era, with a giant backpack.. Filled with things that came from food, to books, and to even health supplies, which really came in handy.

Miroku, a monk. His great grandfather was cursed by the evil Naraku, to hold a wind tunnel in his right hand, and the curse would be passed down to every generation, until the curse is broken, which could only be by destroying Naraku. Miroku also has his perverted side… Womanizing at every village, and tending to grope their bottoms.

Shippo, a young fox demon. Shippo lost his father, and when he went to avenge his father's death, that is when he met Inuyasha and Kagome. After his father's death was avenged, Shippo joined Inuyasha and Kagome.. He didn't really have anywhere else to go after all.

Sango, a demon slayer. Sango left with her father and brother, Kohaku, along with a few other comrades on a mission to slay a demon. Yet the true demon was the lord, who possessed Kohaku and used him to destroy his father and all the other comrades. Sango survived, but then Naraku used Kohaku to his advantage by erasing his memory and turning him against Sango.

Nekomata was last to join the group. Also a half demon like Inuyasha, she also turns into a mortal during every new moon.. Nekomata's mother had trouble giving birth to Nekomata, and Naraku offered to give them the secret to birthing a healthy baby if he could take her afterwards. Nekomata's father agreed, but also hoped she would get his old weapon for her to wield to destroy Naraku if he ever came for her. Nekomata's mother and father died helping her escape as a child, and prayed that one day she could get the sword, and that she did.

Nekomata and Inuyasha's fathers were rivals, but yet allies. The only ways Inuyasha and Nekomata contrast are that he's male and she's female, and that Inuyasha is a half dog demon, while Nekomata is a half cat demon.

Nekomata's eyes glistened as she watched the fire. Inuyasha was grumbling and pouting.

"Grrr.. When is this night going to end already?" He asked impatiently.

"It's only near midnight, Inuyasha." Miroku sighed.

"Ugh, damn it."

Nekomata glanced over at Inuyasha. He despised being a human, when she actually enjoyed it.

" What's wrong with being human?" Nekomata asked, with a slight tone in her voice.

"Humans are weak, and practically defenseless." Inuyasha huffed.

"AHEM..?" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all growled at the same time.

"It's not our fault you're not prepared when you're a human." Nekomata sighed.

"What are you talking about? Neither are you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Actually, I trained myself martial arts." Nekomata turned her head the other way.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed. Nekomata stood up and stretched a bit.

"And where are you goin'?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked up at her.

"To bed." Nekomata replied shortly, and walked off through the bushes.

"Hmph." Inuyasha turned his attention back to the fire, but then looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What are you all lookin' at!? If you all are just gonna stare at me, I'm goin' too." Inuyasha stood up and walked off, oddly the same way Nekomata did.

"He's following Nekomata isn't he?" Shippo asked, sighing as he jumped up on Miroku's shoulder.

"It seems that way.." Sango said.

"And he calls me the womanizer." Miroku chuckled, slowly reaching for Sango's bottom.

"Ugh, give it a **REST**!" Sango growled and punched him over the head.

"I wonder what Akitoki is up to.." Kagome pondered out loud. Kagome didn't seem bothered.

"Why are you thinking about him suddenly?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, just randomly came to mind.." Kagome chuckled a bit, then laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Kagome."

. . .

Meanwhile Nekomata was trying to climb up a tree, but being a human made it a bit harder. She was about halfway up the tall tree, reaching for a nearby branch.

"Come on.." Nekomata reached her arm out to grab the branch, but her foot slipped and she lost her balance, falling off the tree.

"AHH--!!" Nekomata's scream was quickly silenced as she fell into warm and comfortable arms instead of onto the cold hard ground.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha sighed, as he still held her in his arms. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I was trying to find a bed." Nekomata looked the other way.

Just looking into his amber eyes made her blush more.

"Heh, you don't like the ground? You cats are so picky." He chuckled as he sat down, leaning his back against the tree, still with her in his arms.

"That wasn't nice." Nekomata said.

"We dogs aren't the kindest type." He chuckled.

Nekomata blushed a bit more, noticing he didn't let her go yet.

"Err.. Inuyasha?" Nekomata looked up at him, with a blush still on her face.

"Hm?"

"You didn't let go.."

"Got a problem with that?" He looked down her with a curious expression.

"N-No! I was just uhh.."

"You're blushing you know."

"Eh? Ah!" Nekomata turned her head. Inuyasha only chuckled.

Nekomata mentally punched herself, until she felt Inuyasha's arms hug around her a bit tighter.

"Are you warm?" He suddenly asked.

"I-I guess so." Nekomata stammered.

"Whaddya mean 'I guess so'? I don't do this very often." Inuyasha glared the other way.

"I know."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Man you're as stiff as a board." He mumbled, his arms slightly loosening their grip.

Nekomata's ears drooped a bit, and Inuyasha noticed.

"I'm sorry.."

"… Nah, don't be." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"It's just I've had a lot on my mind lately..." Nekomata looked down.

"Hm? About what?" Inuyasha lifted a brow, and leaned his head forward until he could see her expression.

"About.. How I want to stay a human.. Forever." Nekomata said.

Inuyasha was silent.

"… And how Naraku helped me be here today.. It's just unbelievable.. And so hard to accept. It makes me feel like I'm his property--.."

"You're no one's property." Inuyasha interrupted.

Nekomata smiled slightly.

"I know.. But it's just hard.." She sighed.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter, and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek against hers. Nekomata started blushing heavily.

"_Inuyasha never does things like this.."_ She thought to herself.

"We're going to destroy Naraku, and you won't have to worry about that anymore.. And well.. When we collect all the jewel shards we can use them to turn you into a human."

Nekomata sighed.

"That too.. You want to be a full-fledged demon too don't you?" Nekomata asked.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha lifted a brow again.

"… Never mind.." Nekomata sighed, and her ears drooped again.

"What's wrong? You don't want me to be a full fledged demon?"

"… It's your decision." Nekomata mumbled.

"You don't, do you? ...Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"…" She remained silent.

"Tell me." Inuyasha asked again.

"…" Still silent.

"Tell me Nekomata!" Inuyasha demanded, getting impatient.

"… I… I wanted you to be human with me.." Nekomata turned her head away from him.

Inuyasha was silent out of shock.

"Wh-What..?" Inuyasha practically whispered.

"… Just forget it…" Nekomata started to get up, but Inuyasha quickly took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

Nekomata's head was right on his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat… It was fast.

"No, I won't forget it… Nekomata, you wanted me to be a human.. _With_ you?" Inuyasha asked, seeming more calm.

Nekomata paused, but then nodded her head into his chest.

Inuyasha's arms held her closer.

"The last time I promised to become a human with someone.. It was with Kikyo.." Inuyasha whispered, seeming as if he was thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry.. That's why I didn't want to say anything.." Nekomata said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"… Are you going to cry?" Inuyasha asked, releasing the hug to look down at her. Nekomata turned her head and looked down so her bangs would hide her eyes.

"What are you talking about.." Nekomata stammered.

Inuyasha knew she was lying.

"Nekomata.." Inuyasha took her chin and gently lifted her head to face him. One single tear was running down her cheek, that he immediately wiped away.

"Are you crying because you're embarrassed or ashamed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why would I be ashamed?" Nekomata asked back.

Inuyasha paused for a moment, looking the other way.

"It's just.. I don't want the same thing to happen again.."

Nekomata slowly nodded.

"I understand. That's why I did'nt want to say anything.."

Inuyasha turned his head back to her.

"But.. We trust eachother though.. We would understand eachother if Naraku tried that same thing again.. Right..?"

"I would tell right away if it was you or Naraku.." Nekomata said.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I know.. You would never try to kill me.." Nekomata said, with a slight blushy smile.

"How could I even think of doing that..?" he asked, staring down into her deep blues

It seemed as his face was getting bigger or it was..

Getting closer.

And that's when his lips gently met hers.

Nekomata's eyes widened for a second, her heart racing a million miles an hour, until she felt her whole chest warm up, and she closed her eyes, gently returning his kiss.

After their kiss, they stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

"Nekomata.. Would you really want me to become a human with you.. And.. Live together..?"

Nekomata blushed heavily, and nodded.

"Yes.. More than anything.." Nekomata replied.

Inuyasha smiled and slowly pecked her lips once again.

"Then I promise you.. We'll both become human, live together, and maybe… You can be my.."

"Wife..?" Nekomata finished for him, eyes trembling as she looked up at him.

Both of them blushed.

"… We should get to sleep." Inuyasha changed the subject, as he scratched the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks.

Nekomata smiled, and leaned up to kiss his cheek, and snuggle closer to him. She laid her head on his chest once again, so she could hear his heartbeat.

"… Goodnight.. Nekomata.." Inuyasha whispered, as he leaned his head on hers.

"Goodnight Inuyasha.." Nekomata whispered back to him.

And soon after, Nekomata fell asleep to the lullaby of Inuyasha's heartbeat.


End file.
